forcecastfandomcom-20200214-history
Weekly ForceCast: December 14, 2012
This week, The real story about Star Wars Battlefront III is revealed, John Williams gets ripped off by an American Idol champion, and Billy Dee gets spooked! Also, Muppet Babies meet Star Wars, Paul Dini gets rejected by The Clone Wars, and find out why Rancho Obi-Wan should be in the Guinness Book of World Records. Plus, free T-Shirts for lucky winners from Stand Up 2 Cancer and Trench Run Rebels! Guests *Guests go here. Topics *Jason and Jimmy give away three Stand Up 2 Cancer Star Wars shirts. *The two hosts talk to Jason Clark, who is organizing a fundraiser called Trench Run Rebels to benefit a young fan, Zach Klassen, who has a disease called hypoparathyroidism. Jason gives The ForceCast three Trench Run Rebels shirts to give away to their listeners to help promote the fundraiser. The Trench Run Rebels eBay auction includes a variety of Star Wars art and other items to fund Zach's medical expenses. *The Billy Dee Quote of the Week **This week's quote comes from the Biography Channel's Celebrity Ghost Stories. Williams appeared on the November 17th episode to discuss an encounter he had in 1968 with the ghost of a resident of a house in L.A. where he was staying. *Headline News **''Droids'' and Ewoks writer Paul Dini appeared on Kevin Smith's podcast "Fat Man on Batman" to discussed one of his rejected story pitches for The Clone Wars. One idea involved Jar Jar Binks confronting the Republic Senate over the status of a newly discovered planet. The second involved Anakin and Padme going to a seedy bar and hiring a vicious Ewok bounty hunter. Dini did write a Season 1 episode of the series, "Cloak of Darkness," about Jar Jar and Bail Organa. **Jimmy shares his story of watching Muppet Babies, which he did after admitting last week that he had never seen the show. He watched several episodes, including the one that Jason mentioned last week, which featured a Star Wars theme. **Star Wars fans banded together to petition the White House to build a Death Star. **The history of Battlefront III continues to take shape in the public eye, as various parties, including the president of the game development company, have been telling their sides of the story. Free Radical president Steve Ellis blamed LucasArts for strangling the game in an interview with gamesTM. But an anonymous LucasArts employee told GameSpot that it was Free Radical's fault that the game failed. *The Outrageous Unthinkable Story of the Week **The Guinness Book of World Records has certified Jason Joiner, U.K. collector who worked on the Prequels, as the owner of the world's largest private Star Wars collection. However, the official count is listed as merely "over 20,000 toys." Jimmy contacted Steve Sansweet's collection manager, Anne Neumann, and she said that she had catalogued approximately 30% of the Rancho Obi-Wan collection and that this translated to 90,000 items. Jason and Jimmy conclude that it would be outrageous for the Guinness committee to not address Joiner's questionable claim to the title of largest collection. Significant quotes *Quotes go here.